Souls Don't Stop Sin
by Kayla Wilson
Summary: BWOC/BTVS X-Over: Merton gets turned by Drusilla. What will Tommy and Lori do?
1. Default Chapter

Merton. is a. Vampire?  
  
This is a BWOC/ BUFFY X-Over. I use the Vampire mythology from Buffy. Not BWOC. This is primarily a Merton Fic. Thankyou, Thankyou so very very much.  
  
Chapter 1: The Turning  
  
Merton was walking down the street at night. His dad had been giving him a particularly hard time tonight because TnT had beaten him up again today.  
  
Merton you need to protect yourself. . . You are my son and my son does not get beaten up. . . why don't you just punch them. . . what is wrong with you. . .  
  
Merton had just got up and walked out the door, sick of having to live up to his father's expectations. As he walked along, he decided to walk down a back alley near the Factory. A beautiful woman approached him. Her long black hair fell down her back and her off-white Victorian style dress flowed along behind her making her seem like she was floating. Her blue- grey eyes pierced Merton's making him feel like a pinned butterfly. She glided up to Merton and he was absolutely entranced.  
  
"I like to wonder what a dashing young man like you is doing out here at night where the icky things can get him?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Merton asked, this beautiful stanger spoke funny.  
  
"The stars tell me you have puppies in your head and no one sees your vision and hears the words spoken from your heart. I understand. And I can give you these things you long for. Power, Strength and power over life and death."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Needless to say Merton was just a tiny bit freaked out.  
  
The lady smiled and grabbed his arms, " Do you want this: Power, Glory, and anything you desire, even me?" Her eyes had him pinned, he could barely move. He felt very far away. He barely nodded, what she was saying sounded good.  
  
She moved in towards his neck and Merton watched as her face shifted and had sharp fangs and large ridges.  
  
As she drained his blood he thought about how good it felt. When she held him in her arms he felt secure. Then just as he was about to fall into wonderful oblivion she released his neck and cut her tongue on her sharp fangs. She then gave him a slow, passionate kiss and then everything in front of Merton's face went black.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Rising  
  
Merton awoke in a plush, unfamiliar bed. He reached up and his hands hit solid wood. He thought about what he last remembered. He was in a coffin! He banged on the lid in hopes someone could hear. He suddenly broke the lid and dirt poured in. He clawed his way through the dirt until he broke the surface.  
  
As he climbed out of his grave he saw someone approach. He turned and stared at his gravestone. It read: Merton J. Dingle 1984-2001. Beloved Brother: Devoted Friend  
  
Merton read the epitaph and smiled: Remember this as you pass by, As you are once was I, as I am soon you'll be, Prepare yourself for eternity.  
  
Well I'm prepared. Merton smirked at the thought.  
  
The strange lady from the other night approached him.  
  
" The stars tell me you want to hurt your bad dollies, make them pay for the mean things they said, they shan't have any tea. ever again. Oh Merton. your mummy and you will make them bleed such pretty colours.  
  
Merton turned to the woman, "What's your name?"  
  
"Drusilla," she answered simply. She then began to twirl, her arms spread her head tilted back to look at the stars. "The stars sing such pretty songs, they make me happy."  
  
"Dru, do want go inside, it'll be light soon" Merton was no stranger to mythology. He knew exactly what he was.  
  
He hooked Dru's arm into his and they walked out of the cemetery together.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2: The second chapter

Chapter 3 of "Souls don't Prevent Sin"  
  
AN: Hi! Thnx to everyone who reviewed. Hopefully more reviews can come in and I might also post this in the Buffy section as well. I'd like suggestions about this chapter cuz this fic is giving me serious writers block. Tell me how you want this story to go cuz I have like 7 ideas and don't know which one y'all will like. I think I'm going to make Merton a lot like Angelus, hell maybe that's why Dru sired him.  
  
Here we go . . .  
  
Merton was walking around town again but this time with a spring in his step and purpose in his direction. He took out his keys and opened the door to The Lair and walked inside. He then walked over to the cupboard and began to put his clothes into a bag. He then walked over to his weapons cabinet and put them into a bag too, but chucking out the garlic, holy water and stakes. He then pulled out his mirror and stood entranced, as his form cast no reflection. Then he smirked and planted his fist into the glass.  
  
The same satisfied smirk stayed on his face as saw the blood run down his hand. It smelt great. Full of power and strength. Things he would not have associated with himself before he was turned. The smell of it was enough to make him vamp out.  
  
  
  
Tommy and Lori walked along the street to Merton's house. They were going to his place to pack up a few of his things. Tommy and Lori had just broken up and things were kind of tense between them at the moment, and on top of that Merton's death had upset them greatly. Tommy still visited Merton's grave every day. This morning was a very bad one for him because when he went to see Merton, the grave had been dug up and the police said it had been grave robbers. That had made Tommy so angry he was almost wolfing out just thinking about it. But Tommy just kept walking along in tense silence, next to Lori.  
  
Tommy was feeling particularly weird at the moment, because Merton usually had some rambling monologue about something that would break the silence and keep Tommy's thoughts off of what was bothering him.  
  
They came to the back entrance of the Lair and walked in and what they saw shocked them. Merton sitting on the bed in full game face licking at the cuts on his hand.  
  
"Merton?" Tommy asked.  
  
Merton looked up and quickly turned back to his human countenance. He smiled evilly at Tommy and Lori. " Oh hi Tommy! Lori! It's good to see you." Merton got up off the bed and began to walk predatorily towards his two best friends.  
  
"Merton, you're alive? How did this happen? What are you?" Lori asked as she backed away from him, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Tommy stood aside open mouthed. He couldn't believe Merton was alive. True, Tommy didn't know how it happened, but Merton was alive.  
  
Merton walked right up to Lori and slid into his vampiric visage. Lori put on a brave face and assumed a fighting position as Merton gave her a very innocent smile, his fangs glinting in the light. "Lori, Lori, Lori. You don't need to act brave with me," the dark-haired vampire leaned in and whispered to Lori, "I can smell your fear."  
  
She pushed him back off of her and he laughed, high-pitched and maniacally.  
  
"Merton, this isn't you. What are you?" Tommy had regained his sense of speech and now looked at Merton, disgust the dominant expression on his face. His eyes flashed yellow, he was starting to get angry.  
  
"Tommy, of course you know what I am! Ok, I'll give you a clue: I vant to suck your blood!"  
  
A look of realisation dawned on both the teens' faces. "Someone made you into a vampire? Oh My God!!" Lori exclaimed. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"Well actually the only reason I'm still in town is Dru wants to get a little revenge on a few people I know." Merton picked up a small throwing knife and flipped it, experimentally.  
  
"Now Tommy, where's the hug for your old buddy Merton?" the vampire walked towards the werewolf a psychotic grin spread across his vampiric features. Merton grabbed a nearby candlestick and hit Tommy over the head. Tommy's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Merton turned to Lori, and his grin widened. . .  
  
TBC. . .  
  
So. let me know what you think. I hope it's good enough. Next chapter will be up soon, but I need reviews and most of all suggestions.  
  
I am on holidays so it will be updated regularly. C ya later Love: Dru. 


End file.
